


L'alphabet doré

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alphabet Meme, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leur vie de A à Z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'alphabet doré

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your_Sword).



> Je le reconnais, je n'aimais pas ce couple. Mais, comme dit l'adage : "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais".  
> Bref, j'ai jeté mes préjugés au feu. Face aux flammes de cet amour, ils n'ont pas tenu bien longtemps.
> 
> Pour Your_Sword. Petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin. (ღˇ◡ˇ*)♡

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite. Ce prénom rythme les battements de mon cœur.

« A » Une pulsation.

« Phro » Mon cœur qui accélère.

« Dite » La libération du sang dans mon corps, charriant les lettres aimées dans tout mon être. Les syllabes qui s’emmêlent entre elles, mon esprit qui s’affole emporté par les arabesques que ce prénom dessine dans mon sang.

« Aphrodite. Aphrodite. »

Ma respiration qui s’emporte au fur et à mesure que mes lèvres murmurent les syllabes de vie.

« Aphrodite. Aphrodite. Aphrodite. »

Son prénom. Ma respiration. Mes pulsations. Ce qui me tient en vie.

 

**Bas de soie et jarretelles**

« Humm » la main du Capricorne glisse sur la soie. « C’est attirant. Très… » Il dévore les lèvres du Poisson, murmure sur elles « Excitant. »

Aphrodite bascule sur le dos dans le froissement des draps, remonte la jambe le long du flanc de Shura. La main continue sa course, se heurte à la pince de la jarretelle. Les corps se frottent l’un à l’autre, éveillant le désir sous les dentelles. Les doigts glissent lentement sous un bas. Le Poisson soupire d’aise.

 

**Cuisine explosée au chocolat**

Partout. Il y en a partout. Que je pose les yeux sur la table, le plan de travail, les armoires. Pas une surface n’a échappé à l’explosion de la casserole de chocolat. Les taches brunes maculent tout jusqu’au sol. Je regarde mes mains, souris en les léchant. Hmmm. Pas mauvais. Même plutôt bon.

Ses pas dans le couloir. L’instant de panique. Pas le temps de nettoyer…

« Dite ? Où es-tu ? »

Sa tête qui passe dans l’embrassure de la porte. La surprise qui se lit sur son visage. Ma frayeur. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de sa cuisine ?

L’éclat de rire quand il s’avance. Sa langue qui glisse sur ma nuque, lèche le chocolat. Le soupir aux lèvres sucrées sur les miennes.

« Qui va nettoyer tout ça ? »

 

**Dis-moi**

\- « Tu es bien songeur, Dite.

\- Oui. Je pense. A ces mots que j’aime tant quand tu les prononces.

\- Vraiment ? Ces mots-là ?

\- Ceux-là. Ce sont ceux que je préfère.

\- Aphrodite.

\- Dis-les-moi.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Dis-les encore. Encore.

\- Je t’aime, Dite.

\- Murmure-le-moi à l’oreille la nuit, chante-le dans le matin.

-Te amo.

\- Susurre-le à chaque seconde. »

 

**Epée sacrée**

Avant. Avant toi. Il n’y avait rien si ce n’était l’épée. Il fallait la rendre tranchante, l’affuter sans cesse. Pour qu’elle serve notre déesse. L’entrainement la développait et je m’enfermais loin du monde. Pourtant, tout cela ne suffisait pas. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Une cause différente, qui transcende le devoir. Quelque chose comme l’éclat de tes yeux à la lueur d’une bougie, ton parfum dans ma Maison.

Il a juste fallu ton sourire pour que l’épée rayonne. Juste une fraction de ton rire pour qu’elle brûle plus fort pour l’amour d’une rose.

 

**Flemmarder au lit avec une chèvre : mode d’emploi**

1/ Ne réveillez jamais brusquement la chèvre. Il faut savoir que le caprin n’est pas du matin. Prenez-en votre parti et allez-y donc doucement.

2/ Glissez doucement votre main sur l’épaule jusqu’à ce que l’herbivore grogne. Ce son est le signe d’un léger réveil.

3/ Sachez doser vos caresses. N’hésitez pas à les mêler à des baisers sur le torse.

4/ Remontez lentement les lèvres dans la nuque. Si vous avez œuvré correctement, le cabri devrait remonter sa main chaude au creux de vos reins. Fermez les yeux et profitez pleinement de cette caresse brûlante.

5/ Vous pouvez maintenant frotter votre joue à la sienne. Effleurez habilement le coin de ses lèvres. Ne vous laissez pas attraper quand il tentera de vous embrasser dans son demi-sommeil.

6/ Jouez avec une mèche de vos cheveux sur son torse. Ce léger chatouillis devrait avoir raison des pouvoirs de Morphée.

7/ Souriez au cornu lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux. Soyez sa vision au réveil.

8/ Penchez-vous lentement vers ses lèvres. Léchez-les doucement avant de glisser la langue entre elles.

9/ Appréciez la caresse de vos langues en caressant sa peau du bout des doigts.

10/ Recommencez sans compter les points 8 et 9.

 

**Gelé comme au fond du Cocyte**

Le froid de la pièce me réveille. J’ai le bout du nez froid, les joues trop fraîches. Cet hiver est plus rigoureux que les autres au Sanctuaire. Je roule dans le lit, souris en cherchant ta chaleur. Je ne rencontre que le vide d’une place qui refroidit. Le nez dans ton coussin, j’hume ton parfum. Je frissonne plus à ton absence. J’entends du bruit dans la salle de bain. Je m’enferme un peu plus dans les draps. Je referme le cocon de couvertures en attendant ton retour. Si froid. La porte de la chambre s’ouvre. Vite, viens vite. Je suis gelé comme au fond du Cocyte quand je suis seul dans les draps.

 

**Horloge**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Ce bruit martèle plus fort le métal de mon angoisse. Les étincelles d’inquiétude dansent dans la forge de l’horloge. Je suis oppressé entre les aiguilles, dans cet espace qui diminue. Ecrasé entre les heures de ton absence.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Je mets les mains sur mes oreilles. Assez ! Je ne veux plus l’entendre.

Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ?

Que t’est-il arrivé ?

Pourquoi le Grand Pope t’a-t-il confié cette mission ?

Et si tu ne revenais pas ?

La porte s’ouvre. Mon cœur se fige. Est-ce toi ?

Je me rue dans les couloirs, tombe en pleurant dans tes bras qui se referment autour de moi. L’aiguille de mon angoisse se fige, disparaît brûlée par ces secondes contre toi. Dans le salon, la pendule sonne deux heures du matin. Si longues. Si affreuses, ces heures sans toi.

 

**Inconvenant. Indécent.**

\- « C’est indécent, vu l’endroit.

\- Tu crois ? Inconvenant plutôt.

\- Totalement impertinent, peut-être.

\- Un peu irrévérencieux.

\- Voire insolent.

\- Moi, je trouve cela idéal. » Ce fut ainsi qu’Aphrodite clôtura la discussion en s’avançant en tenue d’adam au milieu du salon de la Xème Maison. Un clin d’œil grivois fut adressé au Capricorne lorsqu’il posa sa main sur la cuisse d’albâtre.

\- « Irrésistible. »

        

**Jalousie**

Je n’aime pas le regard d’Angelo sur toi. Je hais son sourire en coin quand il s’approche de toi, la manière dont il passe les doigts dans ses cheveux. Pourtant. Pourtant c’est moi qui tiens ta main dans la mienne. Ce sont tes yeux qui me regardent en souriant quand tu l’évinces.

Je ne devrais  pas m’en faire, mais j’ai si peur de te perdre. Et si je te lassais ? Et si tu lui succombais ? J’essaie de canaliser ma rage.

Je n’aime pas quand il te regarde comme cela.

 

**Kimono**

Quelle drôle de lubie tu as eue ! Je regarde le kimono que tu m’as laissé sur mon lit. Sa soie est douce, mais bien moins agréable que celle de ta peau. Les reflets brillants de sa sombre couleur s’épanouissent sous la lumière du feu. Les flammes dansent sur le dragon aux griffes acérées qui en décore le dos. Je l’enfile en soupirant. J’ai accepté le jeu du nouvel an asiatique. Et toi ?

J’imagine le beige de la soie, le liséré couleur de ciel de ton kimono qui reflétera ton regard. La lenteur de mes gestes lorsque j’ouvrirai le vêtement pour prendre ce qui est à moi. Le frémissement du tissu qui libérera ta peau. Je sens l’envie brûler au creux de mes reins. Mon corps vibre au désir qu’éveillent les images.

 

**Larmes**

\- « Dite… Dite. Ne pleure pas.

\- C’est Angelo. Il a tué l’oiseau. Pourquoi il a tué l’oiseau ? Il n’avait rien fait de mal. Il chantait le matin et le soir. Il n’embêtait personne. »

Je regarde Aphrodite, serrant dans ses bras le cadavre de l’animal. Il a beau avoir six ans, il a toujours l’air si frêle. Ses yeux rougis, les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues me donnent l’envie de le serrer contre moi, de le consoler. Derrière un arbre, je sais qu’Angelo nous guette, savourant sa cruauté et les larmes du Bleu. Je n’aime pas que Dite pleure. Je passe la main sur sa joue.

\- « Tu sais bien qu’il est parfois bizarre.

\- Peut-être qu’Anaël peut le réparer ? Qu’il volera encore ?

\- Non, Dite. Personne ne peut le réparer. C’est comme cela. »

L’eau ruisselle de plus belle sur ses joues. Tant pis pour Angelo et ses moqueries ! Je prends Aphrodite dans mes bras. Ses sanglots se répandent sur ma tunique, je le serre plus fort, caresse ses cheveux.

« Allez, viens. On va aller l’enterrer. »

 

**Ma douce mort**

Si je le pouvais, je voudrais choisir ma mort. Là, serré au creux de tes bras, tes cheveux tombant sur mon visage. Le parfum de tes roses. Me sentir partir. Vouloir rester. Tenter de me retenir. Et emporter de l’autre côté l’océan de tes yeux, le souvenir de ton rire. Et cette petite larme que j’essuierai sur ta joue avant de mourir.

 

**Nuages**

Couché à tes côtés dans l’herbe, je regarde la course des nuages dans le ciel. Y vois-tu la même chose que moi ? Je tends la main vers le bleu, pointe le vaporeux d’un château médiéval. Regarde ! Les tours s’effilochent lentement sous le vent, remplacées par le tourbillon d’une spirale. Tes doigts effleurent les miens. Je rougis quand tu les caresses. Nos mains se nouent tandis que le coton dans le ciel se métamorphose, s’affine et se dilate sous les caprices d’Eole. On dirait un cœur, maintenant. Tu ne trouves pas ?

 

**Œil au beurre noir**

« Aïe ! »

Je porte la main à mon œil, tente de retenir mes larmes derrière elle. Je ne suis pas douillet. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Pas ici. Pas devant Dite. Le futur Poisson s’approche de moi, penaud. Il essaie d’enlever ma main.

« Pardon. Je n’ai pas fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas faire mal. »

J’essaie de le dissuader, il s’obstine dans son geste.

« Ca va, je suis pas une fille, j’te dis ! »

Il tire fort. J’ai du mal à résister. Ma main s’écarte de mon œil, révélant la couleur violacée de ma peau. Ne pas pleurer.

« Je vais te soigner ! »

Je n’ai pas le temps de réagir. Aphrodite colle ses lèvres sur mon œil au beurre noir.

 

**Peigner le bleu dans les cheveux**

Je trépigne, râle dans la salle de bain. Ces boucles qui se mêlent, bloquent le peigne. Elles tressent un filet qui laisse s’enfuir ma patience. Les ciseaux sur le bord de la table me font de l’œil. Tout couper ?

Ta main se pose sur la mienne, arrêtant mon geste en direction des lames tranchantes.

« Attends. Je vais t’aider. »

Le peigne change de main, glisse lentement dans mes cheveux. Il vient avec douceur à bout de ma frustration. Les mèches se libèrent une à une, retrouvent leur place dans la cascade de mon dos. C’est si bon. Ce ballet du peigne dans le ciel de ma chevelure, tes mains qui frôlent ma nuque. Je voudrais que ce moment perdure. Encore.

 

**Qui ?**

\- « Toi ! Tu es le plus doué.

\- Et pourquoi ? C’est toujours moi. A ton tour, Dite.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas aussi bien que toi. J’oublie toujours quelque chose. Je n’ai pas la pratique.

\- Mais ce n’est pas si compliqué. Tu n’as qu’à faire selon ton envie.

\- Ben, mon envie c’est de ne pas sortir de ce lit pour préparer le petit-déj.

\- Moi non plus ! » Shura soupire longuement. « Qui, alors ?

\- A ton avis ? »

 

**Roses**

La sueur coule sur mon visage. Mes cheveux sont défaits, j’ai les joues recouvertes de poussière, mais je n’en ai cure. L’Aphrodite qui ne vivait que pour son apparence repose dans un cimetière de roses. Dorénavant, il ne subsiste que moi. Depuis que tu m’aimes, depuis que j’ai commencé à t’aimer. Uniquement moi, l’Aphrodite qui se battra jusqu’au bout pour défendre ce qu’il aime.

Je lance les roses sur les cibles. L’une d’elles se plante sur un bord. Une sur la vingtaine de fleurs. Joli score, mais cela n’est pas encore assez. Je dois devenir plus fort. Car ce que j’ai à perdre au combat est bien plus important que mon visage parfait dans un miroir. Shura, je te protégerai de mes roses.

 

**Sexe**

J’halète, m’agrippe à toi. Tes mouvements en moi me transcendent. Mon gémissement se répercute sur les murs, se mêle à tes soupirs. Shura. Je me resserre. Sur toi. Encore. Plus. Je me cambre. Te griffe. Là. Là. Tremblement. Si chaud. Au creux. De mes. Reins. Je ne tiens. Plus. Trop. Trop. Fort.

« Shura ! »

 

**Turquoise**

Les joues rouges, Shura attendait qu’Aphrodite ouvre la boîte. C’est qu’il prenait son temps, déliant lentement les rubans, les enroulant autour de ses doigts ! Plus cela avançait – si l’on peut dire –, plus le Capricorne se sentait mal à l’aise.

Quand, enfin, le couvercle se souleva, le Cabri ne savait plus où se mettre. Réflexion faite, c’était peut-être trop tôt. Ou ce n’était pas le bon cadeau. Et si Aphrodite … Il n’alla pas plus loin dans son auto-flagellation, car un « Oooooh ! C’est magnifique ! » l’interrompit.

Timide comme le jour de leur premier baiser, Shura bredouilla : « C’est… C’est vrai ? Cela te plaît ? J’ai trouvé la pierre sur la plage. Une turquoise.  Elle… me rappelait la couleur de tes yeux. »

Un regard bleu-vert répondit à la rougeur de ses joues.

Aphrodite passa en souriant l’anneau orné autour de son doigt. Shura continua : « Cela fait un an, Dite. Un an que ma vie se mêle à la tienne. »

 

**Univers**

Aphrodite secoua la tête. Les mots s’accompagnèrent d’une cascade bleue dévalant sur ses épaules.

\- « Non, c’est encore trop petit.

\- Mais, enfin, il est en pleine expansion. C’est comme l’infini.

\- Non, non. Ce n’est pas assez. Il en faudrait au moins d’autres. Une centaine, des milliers de parallèles.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Un seul univers, ce n’est pas assez pour expliquer à quel point je t’aime. »

 

**Vibrations**

_Tu m’effleures du bout des doigts. C’est comme une légère caresse sur l’eau. Un simple cercle. Juste un geste. L’orbe s’agrandit. Mon corps frémit un peu plus._

Sous mes doigts, je sens ta peau frissonner. Je suis ce frémissement qui remonte de ton ventre. Perdu dans ton regard, je souris au murmure de tes lèvres. Ces syllabes dansent sur ma peau, la caressent. Je vibre à mon tour.

 

**Walkman**

Shura haussa un sourcil à l’étonnante chanson. La voix d’Aphrodite résonnait dans toute la maison. La cuisine ? Hummm, non. La chambre ? Définitivement pas non plus. Il était impossible de le localiser avec certitude. Par contre, le Poisson et son étrange chant approchaient. Il en était sûr.

« Boys ! Boys ! Boys ! »

Qu’est-ce que c’était cette chanson bizarre ? Où le Bleu l’avait-il entendue ? On était bien loin de la musique classique qu’il écoutait d’ordinaire.

La porte s’ouvrit d’un coup sur une tornade turquoise chantant sa ritournelle à plein poumons, dansant au milieu du salon, et totalement inconscient de troubler le calme du lieu et, par conséquent, celui du Capricorne.

\- « Dite…

\- Boys, boys, boys! I'm looking for the good time

\- Aphrodite! Ne chante pas si fort.

\- Boys, boys, boys. I'm ready for your love! »

Un baiser fut envoyé à un public invisible du côté de la bibliothèque. Le Capricorne soupira, hésita un instant entre s’ôter le sens de l’ouïe et hurler dans la pièce. Il opta pour une troisième solution. Sourire aux lèvres, il saisit par la taille ce Poisson frétillant et le fit tomber sur ses genoux.

\- « Shura ? Tu étais là ? », s’étonna Aphrodite en enlevant les écouteurs de ses oreilles. « Je ne t’entendais pas, je crois. C’est Mû. Il m’a passé un truc à écouter sur mon walkman.

\- Ah bon ? Tu disais quoi ? Ready for your love ? C’est cela ? »

Le Capricorne ôta l’appareil subversif des mains du Poisson, glissa ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Et si je te lovais ? Tu arrêterais de chanter pour ces garçons ? »

 

**Xipho-lyre**

Les mains et le nez collés sur les parois de l’aquarium, Aphrodite s’extasiait : « Regarde, Shura ! Comme il est beau ! »

Il suivait le poisson dans ses déplacements, embêtant sans gêne les autres visiteurs. Il jouait du coude sans vergogne pour ne pas perdre l’objet de son attention.

« J’adore sa queue ! On dirait une lyre ! Comme celle d’Orphée. »

Il frappait à la vitre pour attirer le poisson. Shura soupira, jetant un regard désespéré à ses voisins. Quand Aphrodite se prenait d’amour pour un poisson, cela pouvait durer des heures.

« Quel est son nom ? Allez, regarde ! »

Le Capricorne leva les yeux vers la liste des poissons présents dans l’aquarium, cherchant la bonne représentation de l’animal. Il sourit lorsqu’il l’identifia.

« C’est un xipho-lyre, Dite. Son autre nom est porte-épée. »

Il posa la main sur l’épaule du Chevalier des Poissons lorsqu’il releva son regard vers lui : « C’est un mélange de nous deux. Toi et moi dans un ballet aquatique. Je l’aime encore plus. »

Il reprit sa contemplation, front contre la paroi de verre. Cette fois-ci, une joue chaude vint se coller à la sienne. Un murmure les enferma à eux trois, hors du monde réel : « Il est parfait. Parfait pour nous. »

 

**Yeux**

Lorsque le bleu du regard s’éveille, que la lumière brille sur l’océan turquoise, on pourrait penser qu’il est nonchalant, voire las. Encore embué par le brouillard du matin, il frémit doucement, semble prêt à se rendormir. Mais cela n’est qu’une illusion. Sous le calme d’azur, sommeille déjà la fougue de l’océan.

Car lorsque le bleu croise ce gris-vert. Que les couleurs se mêlent dans le regard échangé, la mer déploie ses chevaux bondissants. Le pers l’anime, les vagues d’écume roulent comme les draps de soie sur le lit. Parfois le bleu disparait sous les paupières et rejaillit plus intense dans un gémissement.

Lorsque le bleu se mêle au gris, lorsque tu me regardes comme cela, Dite, je me perds dans l’océan.

 

**Zodiaque**

J’arrête un instant ma marche, lève les yeux au ciel, regarde nos constellations protectrices. Le zodiaque est ma maison. Le zodiaque, c’est ma vie, nos compagnons. Et toi. Je souris sous la clarté lunaire.

Sans le zodiaque, je ne serais pas là. Sans ces étoiles pour nous guider, sans notre déesse, je serais aussi sans toi.

Le ciel se reflète sur la terre dans ce Sanctuaire. De ta Maison à la mienne, cela me semble des années-lumières. Mais chaque pas me rapproche de toi. Je reprends la descente vers ton Temple. Le cœur palpitant un peu plus à chaque pas, j’avance sous le regard bienveillant de nos étoiles.

Le zodiaque veille sur toi et moi.


End file.
